silver_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Aviel Leacerah Usadan
The last resort. The one who is sent in to clean up the messes of the Valkyries when things get a bit too those for those inclined to a singular chance at life. Aviel is a seeker of the sun in possession of a forbidden relic of an expunged history of a forgotten age. Her life is bereft of tragic tales, and some say she has but one final story to tell... Early Life Born to Sanehisa and Kiyotoshi Usadan. Aviel spent much of her early years sheltered on an island with naught but her servants and parents for company. On her 7th Summer, her father presented her with 3 tomes, one for each of the known Eorzean arts. She chose thaumaturgy initially. And by her 13th summer she had gained a consummate understanding of the art, and then began on conjury. Eventually she sought after learning arcanima. But her father suggested that she travel to eorzea to gain tutelage with a proper arcanist. It was with this, that on her 18th summer she was on a boat to the mainland. He also bestowed her with the Void Lily, the last known Soul Gem produced by the mhachi at the height of their madness. The Coils Incident After mastering all known arcane arts, Aviel was considered for an expedition into Northern Thanalan regarding a shard of the red moon. She wasn't aware of the implications of what was to transpire, and was convinced she'd be trawling through another remnant of the 6th Umbral era. Only to find a relic of Allag in the form of a Ragnarok Internment Hulk. Upon confronting Bahamut Prime alongside the Warrior of Light, she accidentally unlocked a forbidden power in her Void Lily, allowing her to turn the tide of the battle. At great cost to her own form. She was recovered from the wreckage, but due to her overwhelming strength, and the radiation bleeding from the Dreadwyrm's Auricle, her aether became corrupted, and destabilised her, making her unable to use magic, Branding her with a stained red eye akin to that of the Royal line of Allag. She would spend the next 2 years unable to use any form of Magic. The Quarantine Incident Convinced that she was never going to pick up a staff or grimoire ever again, she fashioned herself a sellsword and eventual shinobi. After spending a few months under commission from those at the Shire in dravania, she was made aware of a primal awakening in the Dravanian Hinterlands. Being sold to her as a infiltration-shutdown job, she complied, albeit hesitant. Upon traversing further into the steel colossus, the defence systems identified her as an extreme threat. Her corrupted aether was a known reactant to a lubricant used by goblin warmachina known as "Luminous Aetheroplasm" and was forcibly extracted from her entourage as a countermeasure by the primal. A year and a half would then pass before the adventurers took their third and hopefully final expedition into the colossus in order to shut it down fully. But as this was happening, Alexander was preparing another defence mechanism. Aviel was still trapped in the Reconstruction sector, and the machine had rebuilt her. Using her royal allagan eye as a template for necessary repairs, it rebalanced her aether with the use of Aethercells, and provided a Chronofoil Accelerator (A means of distorting local time), in the hopes it could use her as a weapon. She was then recovered after the sight of Vell R'ius managed to override her precepts, and disengage alexander's orders. The preceptors of Idyllshire confirmed she was completely cured, and discharged her, allowing her to return to Mist after 6 months in hospital. The Void Lillies and the White Starcallers A creation by the Mhachi, this is Aviel's prized possession. It is a black mage soul gem (a widely distributed rock in the empire's height) that has been infused with white aether. Forcing it to take on a more geometric, crystalline structure. When the Mhachi were losing the war, they sought to reach to unspeakable atrocities, and fought wind and stone with the selfsame power. There were very few who agreed to the procedure, but eventually a High Voidmage by the name of Zydolin Usa, agreed to partake of it. The process had amdapori and others kidnapped and brought to Yafaem, where they were deconstructed at a primordial level, into their astral and umbral aether, The umbral aether was then discarded, and the Astral aether was then carefully implanted into the soul gem, Many experiments had a high success rate, but long term, the soul gem's power would decay substantially faster, and would lead to almighty explosions of aether. Zydolin was one of the few perpetually successful tests, and he remained a shining example as a new cadre of mages called "White Starcallers" they were considered an elite taskforce that would be able to turn the tide of battles simply by virtue of existing, their power was nigh limitless, not needing to retreat to treat wounds, as the conflicting energies seemed to rot the body, but also stitch it back together. The rankings of these members went as followed: * Eternal: These were fully successful profusions, considered commanders in the military. * Supreme: Near complete Profusions, their decay rate was slow, but they were nearly on par with the Eternal * Prime: Partially successful Profusions, these were a middling success, however never reaching the extensive power of a supreme or a Flare. * Nova: Chaotically powerful profusions, these 'Callers burned with the might of an eternal, but they were destroyed almost immediately, used to unleash powerful attacks, but would sputter out once the soul gem was expended. * Flare: Failed Profusions, These were used as one shot explosions, and would be used to mortally detriment the opposition, often at the expense of their own. Flares were often lied to or used as mindless thralls in order to extend their cause. The White Starcallers also had one final Gambit, in the form of Ancient Power, eventually dubbed Fa Strah, where the soul gem fuses with the user's body, and unleashes a supercharged state, with the strength of a thousand magi. They are enveloped in a golden shroud that would soak up surrounding aether, almost draining from other lifeforms, in order to charge the final explosion. This would expend the soul gem's power, and unleashes all the residual energy in a heavens-shattering explosion. Aviel is the only known White Starcaller to survive this, as she had Hydaelyn's blessing, which separated the crystal from her at the last instant, allowing it to be recharged from the explosion, but because of the overwhelming influx of energy, it made it completely unusable, meaning that to her, she was effectively powerless. The Ancient Covenants Another annal of history expunged except to those who dare to seek them, there are two groups that seek to fulfil a prophecy that would return the White Starcallers to their former glory, as the rulers of Hydaelyn, and that requires resurrecting their two gods. These two, are the Heirs of the Forbidden Sun, and the Pitch Faithful. The Heirs seek to douse the land in flames, and wield a sacred flame that attunes to astral aether. Their kind are stained gold, and their eyes are blood red. They pray to Rayzandra, the Gross Incandescence. The Faithful grant wishes to those who seek them, for their indentured servitude to their master, Nulra, The Fearful Reflection. The void courses through their veins and their eyes are blacked out and are blind. Be not seduced by them, for your echo will not save you... The Last Celestial “To the person that should find these entries, what you will find in these pages are the records of the Last Starcaller, what I discovered… It should not be found by any without the best of intentions. I am Aviel Austyn Usadanetchi, the chosen firstborn of Sanehisa and Kiyotoshi Usadan. What I have unearthed will change everything we knew about Mhach and Amdapor. Now. Are you ready for me to tell you the Tragedy of the White Starcallers?” Personality Much like her entire existence, Aviel can switch on a dime. Going from a well composed and sure of herself Magus, to a hot headed and intensely violent nightmare. Shortly after the event of the coils incident, she spent much of her time very cold and just a genuinely terrible person to be around. She was hostile, rude, and spiteful, even though deep down she meant naught of it. Relationships While she has engaged with many of the members of the Silver Valkyrie, there are still some she is met to meet. Morgana Browne: Aviel goes through many phases with Morgana. Initially honoured to be in the presence of Hydaelyn's chosen warrior, and sees her as a role model, mostly by virtue of maturity. However after the coils incident, and with her memory of the events being Hazy, she holds outright contempt for her. Blaming her enfeebled condition on her, presumably for; As she believes it, a healing spell that backfired causing her aether to be destabilised (Though this is completely false). After the fact, and once her power was fully realised, she became fully aware of her potential, she saw Morgana as a hesitant inferior, and at every turn sought to undermine her endeavours. = Category:Characters Category:Miqo'te Category:Friends Category:Antagonists Category:Echo Wielder